


The Times, They are A'Changin'.

by plumeria47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: Draco does not change diapers, Harry is not amused. But you can't blame a guy for trying to escape this chore, can you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 harrydracompreg fest on LJ.

“He’s just perfect,” Harry breathed, leaning over the tiny bundle in Draco’s arms.

“Of course he is,” Draco said, his eyes never leaving his new son. “He’s a Malfoy.”

“And a Potter.” Harry lightly punched Draco on the shoulder.

“Hey, don’t jostle him,” Draco protested. “And of course he’s a Potter. But the birth certificate says Malfoy.”

“Only because you were the one who carried him.”

“Fine, you have the next one.” Draco watched as Ethan wrapped tiny fingers around Draco’s large one. “But just be warned – they kick.”

Harry smiled. “How could I forget? He was kicking me in the back whenever you tried to spoon me.” He held out his arms. “Here, let me hold him for a while.”

Draco carefully shifted the baby so Harry could take him. “Just as well,” he said, leaning back against the pillows, “I think he needs to be changed.”

Harry sniffed cautiously. “You’re probably right. You rest – I’ll take care of this.”

Gently, Harry changed his son’s nappy for the first time.

#*#*#*#

“Uh, oh – I think he’s waking up.” Harry looked down at his son on the quilt – a gift from Molly Weasley – which they’d spread on the lounge floor. Ethan was making little snuffling noises and wriggling around as he came out of his nap.

“Hello, handsome,” Draco said, scooping up the tiny boy and cuddling him in his arms. “Did you have a nice rest?”

Ethan stared back at his father with wide blue-grey eyes; his mouth worked and the little grunts began to increase in volume. Abruptly, he opened his mouth and let out a wail.

“Poor little guy,” said Harry, standing up from the sofa where he’d been going through the day’s mail. “I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you?” he added, reaching out to caress his son’s downy cheek.

Ethan turned toward the touch, nuzzling against Harry’s fingers. Finding nothing of interest, however, his wails returned, louder than ever.

“He probably needs changing, too,” Draco said, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s been awhile.” He held out the baby. “Here – why don’t you go change him while I warm up the bottle.”

“Sure thing,” said Harry, taking his son. “C’mon, little man – let’s go get you clean and ready for lunch.”

Whistling cheerfully, Harry changed the baby’s nappy.

#*#*#*#

“Harry!”

Harry, damp towel draped around his shoulders, opened the bathroom door a crack. “What is it?” he shouted back.

“Could you change Ethan?”

Harry paused in the midst of vigorously drying off his back. “I’m kind of busy here.”

“Well, I’m trying to get breakfast ready.” 

Harry could hear pans clanging around in the kitchen. “What are you making? Omelettes for twelve?”

“Ha ha. No, just for two – but I can’t leave now or the eggs will scorch, and if Ethan doesn’t get changed soon, the smell may put me off breakfast entirely.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Having left his wand in the bedroom, he had no recourse but to finish drying off the Muggle way; Draco would just have to wait. He quickly finished toweling off and looked in the mirror. Damp black hair stood every-which-way, like he’d just been hit with a shocking spell. Then again, it looked like that even when he _did_ have time to comb it. “All right, all right – I’m coming.” He yanked on some trousers and headed for the kitchen. 

“Thank goodness,” Draco said, handing the baby off with one arm, while with the other he flipped the omelette over. “It was about to get very messy in here.”

Harry peeked into Ethan’s nappy. “It looks like it’s already gotten messy in here.”

“It would have been messier if I’d thrown up all over the kitchen.”

Harry propped his son on his shoulder. “Wimp. You’re supposed to be getting used to this stuff by now.”

“Malfoys have delicate noses.”

“So I see.” Harry leaned over to kiss Malfoy on the tip of his delicate nose. Then he patted the baby’s back. “All right, my boy, let’s spare Father from any more odiferous torments.”

With a sigh, Harry went to change his son’s nappy.

#*#*#*#

“Harry?”

“ _Mrph._ ” Harry blearily blinked one eye open. Given that it was dark and his glasses were on his bedside table, this wasn’t much of an improvement over having his eyes closed, but he could tell just by listening that Draco was standing next to his side of the bed.

“Could you change Ethan?”

Harry rolled onto his back with a groan. “Why don’t you change him? You’re already up!” He vaguely recalled hearing the baby cry in the night, and had felt incredibly grateful when Draco had gotten up without a word to go deal with it. Now he wasn’t feeling so grateful anymore.

“Well, I fed him – I swear, he’s going to eat more than the two of us put together once he starts on real food – but now I’m knackered. Besides,” he added, a touch defensively, “I really need to pee.”

Reluctantly, Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position and fumbled around for his glasses. “Fine,” he sighed. “Give him to me.”

“Thanks,” Draco said, handing over their son. Harry could hear him moving around to the other side of the bed.

“Hey, I thought you were going to the loo!”

“Oh, right. I’m so shattered, all I could think about was my pillow.” Harry heard Draco yawn as he shuffled off in the direction of the toilet.

Harry hauled himself out of the warm bed and followed Draco down the hallway, back toward the nursery.

Resignedly, Harry changed Ethan’s nappy.

#*#*#*#

“I’m home!” Harry called, shutting the front door behind him. “Sorry, I ran a bit late.”

“OhthankgoodnessIwasgettingworriedhere’sEthanhisnextbottleisinaboutanhourheneedschangingmustgetgoingnowloveyoubye!” With a swift kiss, Draco blew by in a swirl of cloak, handing their son to Harry in one smooth gesture as he sailed out the door.

“Do you notice a pattern here, my sweet?” Harry said, looking down affectionately at his smiling – but definitely smelly – son. Ethan burbled happily in reply.

“Yeah, me, too.” 

Resentfully, Harry changed yet another nappy.

#*#*#*#

“C’mere, Draco – I want to show you something.”

Draco looked up from his book. “What?”

Harry, standing at the door to the lounge, beckoned again. “I want to show you something,” he repeated.

With a shrug, Draco rose and followed Harry down the corridor to the nursery. Ethan was cooing in his cot, one well-gummed finger in his mouth. He gave a happy little cry as his fathers entered the room.

Draco looked around. “What is it?”

“Here,” Harry said, lifting Ethan out of his cot and handing him to Draco. “Bring him over here,” he added, gesturing toward the dresser.

One blond eyebrow arched up as high as it could go. “Why?”

“Just because,” Harry said, a note of impatience in his voice. “C’mon, humour me.”

“Oh, all right.” Draco stepped over to the dresser. “Now what?”

Harry slid the changing pad into place. “Put him down.”

Draco took a step back, Ethan still firmly in his arms. “I thought so! You’re trying to trick me into changing him!” 

Harry gave a loud sigh. “I wouldn’t have to try to trick you if you’d just do it yourself, once in a while!”

“Sorry, no can do. I don’t change nappies.”

“Why the hell not? Didn’t we agree to help out equally as parents?”

“I do a lot of the cooking, I take my turn at getting him dressed and fed – I help out plenty!”

“But you won’t change nappies.”

“No.”

“What, you think Malfoys are too good for the job?”

Draco shrugged. “Dobby changed my nappies.” 

Harry put his head in his hands. “I really did not need that image.” 

“You asked.”

“Well, we don’t have a House Elf and we’re not getting one. And I’m getting really tired of being dragged out of bed or away from some task when you’ve got him already and could easily take care of things.” He reached out and swiftly grabbed Draco’s wrist. “C’mon, you conniving Slytherin – you’re going to learn how to change a nappy today whether you like it or not.”

“No! I don’t want to!” Draco dug in his heels, but Harry had the advantage of not trying to juggle a wiggly baby. Unless he wanted to risk yanking back hard enough to fall down and drop their son, Draco had to step forward. “Help!” he cried. 

“Who are you expecting to rescue you? Your owl?” Harry asked. “C’mon, just one – it’s not even soiled, just wet. You won’t die, I promise.”

“I might,” Draco muttered, but he lay Ethan down on the soft pad and began undoing the snaps on his outfit. The specially-charmed cloth nappies – which needed no plastic pants – loomed menacingly as he pushed the clothing out of the way. “Now what?”

“Well, first you get another nappy handy, in case Ethan pees while you’re changing him.”

“In case _what?_ ” Draco yelped. “Forget it, I’m not doing this.”

“Get back here,” Harry said, gripping Draco’s elbow before he could disappear. He was half tempted to put _Imperio_ on him so he’d stop making such a fuss. Okay, not really, but, still – what was the bloody big deal about this? Draco had dealt with spit-up repeatedly, and with much less grumbling, than he was showing over one measly nappy.

“Now,” he went on, handing Draco the aforementioned clean nappy. “You undo the fastenings here” – he pointed – “and then peel back the wet nappy, placing this right over him as soon as the other one is gone.”

His nose wrinkled, leaning as far back as he could while still being able to reach all the pertinent items, Draco did as he was told.

“Now throw the wet nappy in there” – Harry pointed to a bin with a lid – “but don’t let go of Ethan so he won’t fall off.”

 _”Alohomora. Wingardium leviosa.”_ Draco opened the bin and then levitated the dirty nappy into it with two flicks of his wand. Another murmured spell swung the lid back into place. Noting that Harry was rolling his eyes, he said, “You never said I had to touch it!”

Harry shook his head, but he was smiling, too. “Hey, whatever works for you. Now,” he added, “You just slide the clean nappy under his bum and refasten it.

Looking marginally less like he was touching an exploding bomb, Draco reassembled the clean nappy under Harry’s directions, then redressed him. He glanced sideways at Harry as he scooped Ethan back into his arms. “Anything else?” he asked, suspicion lingering in his voice.

“Nope,” Harry replied cheerfully. “That’s all!” He leaned in to give Draco an enthusiastic congratulatory kiss. “See? It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Draco shrugged noncommittally. “Can we get out of here now? If I don’t wash my hands this second, my fingers may fall off.”

Harry laughed. “Of course, love.” Just knowing that he wouldn’t be the only one changing nappies from here on out – he would have granted almost any request Draco might have posed. Pity he didn’t ask Harry to fuck him right there on the rug, but then, he supposed, that might’ve been tactless with their son awake and watchful.

But at least Draco had finally changed a nappy.

#*#*#*#

“Lovely dinner, Mother,” Draco said as they stepped away from the dining room and headed for the formal sitting room.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry added, wiping one last smear off Ethan’s face with a flannel before picking him up and following mother and son.

“No trouble at all,” Narcissa Malfoy replied. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you.”

Harry knew that, by “you,” she meant mainly Draco and Ethan, but she was always polite to him and seemed to bear no outward ill-will towards her son for choosing to spend his life with the Malfoys’ former adversary. The mutual favors Harry and Narcissa had exchanged in the forest that fateful night seemed to have erased a lot of their past hostility; they might never be truly close but then, Harry mused, not many sons- and mothers-in-law were.

He was brought back to the present by Ethan’s sudden cry. “What is it, sweetling?” he asked, automatically rubbing the baby’s back. “You’ve already let out a burp loud enough to wake Hogwarts’ ghosts and it’s not yet time for bed. Hmmmm.” He slid his hand down to pat Ethan’s bottom, instead. “That’s feeling rather saggy-baggy, isn’t it?” He confirmed his suspicions with a surreptitious peek. 

“Hello, Son,” Draco said as Harry walked over and placed the baby in his arms. “Come to join me for a bit?”

“Actually,” Harry said, “he’s come to ask for a clean nappy.”

“Oh, not this _again_ ,” Draco moaned.

“Come on,” Harry said. “Think of it as a chance to show your mum what you can do now.”

“Oh, all right,” Draco said, heaving himself out of the soft armchair he’d only just settled into. “Mother, would you bring Ethan while I fetch his bag?”

“Certainly, darling,” Narcissa said.

Harry stretched out in the chair Draco had just vacated and smiled. “Finally!” he thought.

Down the corridor, in a well-appointed guest room, Draco lay his son down on the traveling changing pad he’d magicked into position, then reached for the clean nappy.

Slowly, carefully, he coaxed his mother into changing the baby for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, while you're chuckling fondly over Draco's actions (or lack thereof) and feeling good about the world in general, why not make the author feel good, too? Please leave a comment! (Concrit is also fine.) And thank you for reading.


End file.
